


Day Seven - Winter turns to spring

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Very Sterek Winter 2021 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021, Alternate Universe, Graphic Birth Scene, M/M, Mpreg, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: When winter turns to spring new sparks are added to the tapestry of life.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Winter 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101167
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021, Sterek Goodness





	Day Seven - Winter turns to spring

**Title:** Day Seven - Winter turns to spring

**Ratings:** Explicit

**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply

**Fandom(s):** Teen Wolf

**Category:** M/M

**Relationships:** Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

**Characters:** Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale, Cora Hale, Malia Tate

**Tags:** A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021, One-Shot, Alternate Universe, Mpreg, Graphic Birth Scene

**Summary:** When winter turns to spring new sparks are added to the tapestry of life.

**Word Count:** 1539

**Year:** -

**Spoilers:** -

**Notes:** Written for A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 Theme of Winter turns to spring. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe. The tag for the day: #avswspring

**Alpha:** DarkJediQueen

**Beta:** Grammarly

  
  
  


Stiles wandered around the Preserve. The last remnants of snow were crunching underneath his heavy boots. He snuffled into his thick woolen scarf and looked around. Snowdrops were poking their heads through the snow. Pale violet blossoms shining brightly in the sun. 

Stiles enjoyed the crisp air and the way sun and shadows played together. It looked beautiful.

His walk took him down along old trodden paths that led past happily gurgling streams and rivers that were washing away the ice and snow of winter. 

The young wolf mage could feel the Preserve, the animals and plants come back to life. The magic thrumming underneath his skin.

Derek caught up with Stiles in his full shift after a while. He nudged his cold nose against the warm palm of Stiles' hand and gave a wolfish grin with the tongue lolling out of his muzzle when Stiles shrieked in surprise.

He had been so lost in thought he hadn't heard Derek sneak upon him.

They wandered along the paths leading around the Preserve side by side. Wolf and man relaxing and taking in the reawakening nature.

Stiles talked about how he could feel the land come back to life. How he can feel the flickers of new life add to the tapestry that is the Preserve. He smiled softly. 

»You know … when a new life is born … a squirrel, a bird, fox kits, or even bugs … they all add to the tapestry of life that makes up the Preserve. It's like I can feel their hearts beating under my skin,« he said.

Derek watched him attentively while he talked.

The path they walked led them towards the Nemeton. Both knew it and they followed it. Followed the soft pull.

»You feel it too, don't you, Derek? The need to contribute to this tapestry?« Stiles whispered.

When Stiles uttered those words, Derek felt the need to shift back. So he did. Naked he stood in front of his lover and smiled.

»You mean a baby? You want pups with me?« he asked softly. His voice was full of emotions. His mate, his beloved wolf mage, his Stiles, the Mischief, and the Love of his life, wanted puppies. 

Stiles laughed when Derek wrapped his arms around him and whirled them around. Their laughter echoed around the clearing. When Derek set him back down on his feet, he nodded and laughed again.

»Yeah … I think I'm finally ready for a baby. I mean … I've finished my degrees. My magic finally is calm and it feels right now,« he said softly.

Derek nuzzled his mate and kissed him gently.

»Do you want to make love out here?«, he asked.

Stiles blushed but he nodded. »Yeah … let's … let's do it on top of the Nemeton. If I throw of magics the Nemeton will soak them up,« he said.

Derek gently stripped him out of his clothing and put them down as a cushion onto the Nemeton.

Stiles shivered in the cool air of early spring.

Derek pulled him against himself and tilted him back, to kiss him softly.

Their tongues danced a slick dance.

Stiles moaned and when Derek's warm hands were carefully stroking his skin he shivered.

His cock was chubbing up and he started to rub himself up against Derek's thigh.

Derek smiled and helped him to kneel on the Nemeton. Chest down, ass up.

»I don't have lube«, he said.

Stiles smiled.

»Well … you know what to do to get me wet, Derbear,« he said and wiggled his bum.

Derek laughed.

»Okay, okay,« he said and knelt behind Stiles. He massaged the plush bottom before spreading Stiles' cheeks.

Stiles' loud, pleasured moan echoed through the clearing when Derek's tongue touched his hole. He shuddered from the pleasure.

His hands clawed at his clothing and arched his back.

A litany of nonsensical words pearled over his lips. 

He begged for Derek's tongue, his fingers, his cock. Literally, everything that could bring him pleasure.

Derek gently opened Stiles up, made sure he was ready to take him.

All the while Stiles was praying under his breath for a baby. 

»Ready?« Derek asked when he was able to bury four fingers in Stiles' ass.

Stiles moaned and nodded. »Yeah … please, Derek … please«

He felt Derek's cock nudge against his asshole. It clenched in anticipation and he leaned back, begging without words. 

Derek's hands settled against his hips and he slowly entered his mate.

Their lovemaking started out slow but with each push and pull Stiles begged for more, harder, faster, deeper and Derek couldn't help it. He obeyed.

When they reached their peak, Derek howled and magic burst from Stiles, lighting up the whole clearing.

Flowers began to bloom, the trees were suddenly greener and livelier than before as Derek filled Stiles to the brim with his come.

Stiles' semen fell onto the Nemeton since his clothing had been shoved away by their vigorous lovemaking.

The whole clearing hummed and Stiles panted, his hole clenching around Derek's cock, milking it for everything it had.

  
  


OoO

  
  


A few days later Stiles feels new flickers of life settle into the tapestry that is the Preserve. His hands touch his belly and he smiles. He knows what this means but he still goes out of his way and takes a pregnancy test.

He does it while the wolves are out of the house. Not that it would matter. Stiles is sure they too can feel the added pack bonds.

When they come back from their long perimeter run both Derek and Peter look at him in question, their gaze flickering from his eyes towards his belly and back.

Stiles smiles and nods.

»Spring is the time for new life,« he tells them happily.

  
  


OoO

  
  


Nine months later on Halloween, Stiles went into labor. He had shifted in the early hours of the morning of October 31° and spend most of the day trembling with the pain while waiting for his cervix to open up. He knew he could have given birth in human form but it didn't feel right.

Derek, Peter, Cora, and Malia also shifted and took care of him. They spend time by his side, took his pain when it got too much, and brought him things to eat and drink. The members of the pack who were unable to do a full shift were relegated to run the perimeter and keep them safe. 

Darkness fell and that was when things got pretty intense. 

Stiles panted his way through the contractions and finally, the first pup was there. Instinctively Stiles ripped open the amniotic sac with his fangs, bit through the umbilical cord, and pulled the pup towards his side by the scruff. His tongue gently worked to lick his pup dry and a moment later the small wolf cub gave a tiny yip.

Stiles' tongue lolled out of his muzzle and he panted happily. He carefully nudged the cub towards his tits before readying himself for the next cub.

Derek wanted to nuzzle the first cub but Stiles growled and bit him away. 

The cramps intensified again and he felt the need to push so he did. A second cub found its way to the world and he repeated what he had done with the first.

While he nursed his cubs the cramping lessened until it was time for the afterbirth. Stiles panted through the last cramps and finally settled down. 

He licked the bellies of his two cubs. A tiny boy and a little girl and gave a wolfish smile. Following his instincts, he ate the afterbirth even though the human part of his mind was grossed out. Afterward, he relaxed and put his head onto his front paws. 

Derek, Cora, Malia, and Peter carefully got down on their tummies and robbed forward watching Stiles carefully. 

Amusement coloured Stiles' whiskey coloured gaze and he gave an inviting nip.

Derek was the first to sniff and scent-mark the cubs. He stood proudly over his tiny family and watched his uncle, sister, and niece greeting the new additions.

Stiles meanwhile decided it was time for a nap. He curled around his pups and went to sleep. Not caring about anything that happened around him. He knew he was safe with his mate and their family and pack surrounding him.

Derek carefully laid down at Stiles’ back and put his head on his shoulder. He looked down at the two tiny cubs that were sleeping curled against Stiles’ tummy. Life was perfect right now.

  
  



End file.
